


A Birthday Present

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [36]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Adrien gets a visitor and a very special gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://icantbackflip.tumblr.com/post/143340875194).

Adrien wakes as someone taps lightly at his window, scrubbing at his eyes.

A second set of taps echoes around his room as he kicks off his blankets and checks the time: just before three in the morning.

He glances up to see a dark, pigtailed silhouette standing at his little balcony at the back of his room. He has to stop himself from sprinting to the window and throwing it open; as it is he practically scampers, his smile growing as he nears.

Ladybug steps into her room and smiles back up at him as he lets her in.  


“Hey,” she says finally.

“Hey yourself,” Adrien says. His hand goes up automatically to scratch at the back of his neck. “Uh, so, what’s up?”

“Well, pretty boy,” Ladybug drawls, producing a package from behind her back, “I heard that it was someone’s birthday. Oh don’t look surprised, you’re a minor celebrity, it wasn’t too hard to figure out.”

She offers the package, wrapped in crackling brown paper and tied with twine, to him in both hands along with a smile. “I hope I’m not overstepping.”

“No, no,” Adrien says, “of course not.”

They stand for a minute in his quiet room.

“Well,” Ladybug says, “go on, open it.”

“Oh,” Adrien says, “right.”

Adrien tears it open, lets his present fall open in his hands and stares. He looks up at Ladybug, then back down, his lower lip trembling slightly.

“Do, uh,” she says, “do you not like it?”

“This is,” Adrien says before words fail him. He tries again after a moment. “This is wonderful. This is amazing.”

He looks up at her again and says, softly, “How did you know?”

“Well, you didn’t exactly say it,” Ladybug says, her eyes downcast as she twines her fingers together behind her back; she fails to see Adrien’s expression shift from awe to bemusement. “But you mentioned a couple times how you thought Chat Noir was kinda underappreciated, and well, I happen to agree, and I thought it’d be a little tacky anyways if I just made you a Ladybug-themed thing there's just so much out there.”

“You do like it, right?” she says, looking back up.

“I love it,” Adrien says earnestly.

“Oh,” she says. “Good.” She looks up at him for a second more before she darts forwards and places a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Well, good night then,” she says, and leaps out through the still-open window, leaving Adrien blushing furiously, holding his hoodie.  


* * *

“Dude,” Nino says to Adrien the next morning. “Rockin’ hoodie, where’d you get it?”

Adrien smirks as he reaches up and fingers one of the soft cat ears his Lady had sewn into the hood.

“Oh,” he says, offhandedly, “present from a friend.”

A few steps in front of them, Marinette grins, catlike.  



End file.
